Right Terrifyin'
by Maggie - Spaztic Lee
Summary: (Mal/Simon) To quote Mal: "Is it bad that what she said made perfect sense to me?"


**Title: **Right Terrifyin'  
**Author: **Maggie (TragicAntigone@aol.com)  
**Pairing: **Mal/Simon, with a hint of Kaylee/River... just a tad  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer:** We tried to kidnap Adam by hiding in a mailbox, but after a slight mishap, and a return trip from Tokyo, decided to just let Joss have him... for now.  
**Distribution:** Clandestine. Want? Take. Email me.  
**AN: **This is for all the authors that write summaries that say "So-in-so is such-in-such... or are they!?" Because, God bless 'em, the fics are like train wrecks... I can't not look. And thank you to my little Firefly beta hamster! *grin*  
**Summary:** To quote Mal: "Is it bad that what she said made perfect sense to me?"  
**Spoilers:**_"Ariel"_

"No! No more! I can't abide anymore!" River shrieked, roughly shoving back from the table and darting to a corner. Surprised shouts had erupted from those that had leapt to their feet around the table and hushed to murmurs while the rest of the crew watched Simon carefully advance towards the trembling girl.

With a hand held out loosely in a vague sort of submission, he stopped a foot before reaching her and crouched to inch the rest of the way towards her while cursing inwardly.

It had been such a good day. Mal had let him take her to the engine room to watch Kaylee do some minor repairs -- it always seemed to sooth her, watching the petite redhead work so fluidly with her hands. During one of her more lucid moments, she had inform Simon that the motions reminded her of a ballet with fingertips.

Then Inara had offered to braid her hair, and to his surprise and delight, River had smilingly agreed. Giving Simon time to reorganize the infirmary to make room for the new medication that the captain had give him as part of his take from the job on Ariel. He'd even managed to grab a quick game of chess with Book -- though they'd been interrupted by River's return midway through and she'd proceeded to run a constant dialogue of which pieces would be taken by what and the order in which it would occur. He hadn't minded though, so long as she was content to babble happily and arrange his fallen pawns in haphazard patterns next to the board.

Given the pleasantries of the day, he couldn't even begin to imagine what had set off this particular fit. He was whispering soothingly under his breath and his fingertips had just barely made contact when she shrieked again and scuttled to the very corner, trying to pull herself into the wall.

"No, no... no time for trust... Too much time here," She shook her head into the corner, tugging on the ends of the two simple braids Inara had weaved this morning.

Simon rocked back on his heels, exhaling softly and casting a remorseful glance over his shoulder, "Sorry for this... I thought today..." He trailed off, looking back at his baby sister who was rocking herself slowly in the corner, and finished softly, "...I'm sorry."

Kaylee and Inara peered sympathetically towards him from the other side of the table while Book shook his head sadly at the display. Zoe sighed softly and leaned against her husband, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Mal shifted his weight from foot to foot while running a hand uncomfortably over the back of his neck, and, to everyone's surprise, Jayne didn't make a crude comment. Opting instead to lean against the table and stare with a blank expression at his boots.

The captain was first to speak, taking one cautious step towards the duo, "Know what set 'er off?"

The doctor shook his head slowly, eyes still fixed on River, who was looking straight through the wall, "No idea," He tried again to touch her, ever so slowly inching his fingers towards her shoulder while he quietly spoke, "Kaylee, could you run to the infirmary and get me a dose of Chloral hydrate. It's in the-"

"No! No..." River was wriggling against the wall again, her shouts causing Simon to jerk his hand away again, startled, "No more! Not enough time for it... It's too much! Too too much..."

Kaylee was poised halfway out the passageway, unsure, while they all watched Simon comfort his sister with soft shushing sounds, "Mei mei... what's too much?" He moved to reach for her again but her dark head popped up from out of her hands.

"_Fear_," She emphasized the word with a widening of her pale eyes, trying to convey what she meant to him, and Simon suddenly found himself at a loss... How was he supposed to help her when he couldn't even tell what she meant half the time. His spiraling thoughts were broken by the captain's rich tenor from behind him, nearer than he'd realized the man had gotten. 

"River, ev'rybody's got fears in 'em... don't mean they got to be too much," He kneeled now, about the same distance from Simon as he was from his sister, who was peering from beneath her lashes at this new development, seeming to really consider what he was saying.

She stared at him for a moment longer, sizing him up, before simply saying, "You don't."

Mal blinked, "Pardon?"

"You don't have them. Or him. Or her." She jutted her chin in Jayne and Zoe's direction.

"Now, that ain't so," He interrupted before she could go pointin' out anymore fearless members of the crew, "Rats." It was her turn to blink and he met her gaze unflinchingly, "Right terrifyin' vermin. Somethin' 'bout them eyes and tails. Can't go near the critters m'self..." He trailed off and cast a glance over his shoulder, "An' I'm sure Zoe's got somethin' she ain't too fond of."

At that, Zoe delicately arched an eyebrow before Wash interceded, "Well, Zoe here may be fealess," He gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze, "But I for one can't stand needles. Pretty much at all," He nodded, as if confirming the statement, "So, you've already got one up on me."

"Spiders!" Kaylee piped up helpfully from the door, Inara nodding encouragingly, "Too many ruttin' legs if'n y'ask me!"

"Agreed," Inara added, looking expectantly in Shepard's direction. He returned the look with a smile.

"As you well remember, I myself would prefer to be on the giving, rather than the receiving, end of a gun," That earned a quiet titter of laughter from most of the crew, and Book gazed warily at Jayne, not sure if it'd be better for him to just keep silent.

He surprised then again however, by running a large paw over his scalp and firmly stating, "Slip's a girls that get their mits on big ol' kitchen blades."

Mal began to swivel his head to glare at him, but instead turned an incredulous gaze on River, who was giggling unabashedly at the last comment. Alright, this he could do. Shriekin' and hidin' in corners certainly weren't in the manual, but giggles he could definitely work with.

"See?" His voice held a teasing note to it, "If Big Hairy Jayne," There was a grunt from behind him as well as a few snickers, but he continued as if there'd been nothing, "is terrified of little ol' you, you ain't got nothin' to be afraid of," Slowly, he extended a hand to her, "Now, what say we get you off this gorram floor b'fore ya' catch a cold an' Doc here," He tilted his head in Simon's direction - who, for his part, was having the damned time keeping his mouth from dropping open. Mal didn't seem to notice, "Says ya' gotta stay in bed. You wanna go see them engines again t'morrow, don'tcha?"

She considered him for a moment longer, glanced at the crew, and then looked back to him and placed her hand in his. He gently closed his fingers around it, and, placing a hand firmly on Simon's shoulder, stood -- bringing them both with him. 

Calmly, Mal transferred her hand into Simon's and settled his own on the small of the doctor's back, using it to steer them towards the exit, "Say Wash, don't you have a ship to fly?"

His question, seemingly directed at the pilot alone, sent the room into motion behind them as everyone began gathering their things and removing dishes from the table -- all the while watching the trio leave the messhall.

~~~~

The dark-haired doctor gently tucked a blanket around the slender frame of his sister and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, _bao bei_," He brushed his fingertips along the side of her cheek and turned to leave, only to stop when she spoke.

"He tastes good, Simon," He looked down at her, puzzled, and she gazed at him amusedly, wondering how she always had to repeat things to him when Captain Malcolm just seemed to get it, "He leaves a good taste in your mouth. Like you do."

He smiled then, and nudged her legs aside to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, "Oh?"

She nodded, tugging the ends of her braids again, "He's new copper," She half-sat, propping herself on an elbow and speaking urgently, "Have a taste, Simon!"

The smile playing at his lips faded and he carefully pushed on her shoulders until she was laying again, "Get some sleep, River. We'll see the engines again tomorrow."

"What about the captain?"

"You'll see him, too."

She pulled the blanket up to her chin and regarded him with interest, "But will_ you_ see him, Simon?"

"Of course, I'll be with you," He absently agreed and felt the familiar twinge that he was missing something important at her exasperated sigh. He stood and headed to the door, smiling back at her briefly before flipping the light off and closing the door behind him.

He was only mildly surprised to find the captain still waiting outside her cabin, leaning against the railing parallel to her door with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"How's she doin'?"

Simon smiled, "She'll be fine now. I-I want to thank you. For what you said to her. That was really- Well, it-" at a loss, he wrung his hands together and mumbled, "Just, thank you, is all."

Mal smiled easily and waved a hand, dismissing it, "Not a problem. Least this time she wasn't out to skin no one." As soon as it was out of his mouth he bit his tongue in regret.

All the gratitude seemed to drain right out of Simon's eyes, along with every other emotion, "Yes, I apologize for that as well. We'll avoid the messhall tomorrow. I'll just bring her with to the infirmary and kee-"

"Wait a ruttin' minute, Doc," Mal interrupted the tirade, raising both hands in a placating gesture, "Didn't say nothin' 'bout her bein' confined to quarters. She's been fine so far. Doin' plenty better since Ariel -- s'just an off day s'all."

Simon stared at him for a minute... and it stretched into another, Mal feelin' downright squirmy at the intensity of the gaze.

"What?"

The doctor was quiet still for another few seconds, makin' Mal wonder if he'd even answer, before replying, "Why are you being so nice to River?" He questioned tightly, rage outlining each word.

Mal reeled back from the question. Wouldn'ta been worse if he'd been slugged, then recovered and replied just as tightly, "Don't seem to be your place to question it, but it sure as hell ain't the _gos se_ reason yer implyin'! _Tsai boo shr_!" He took a step closer to the younger man, crowding him with his presence, "Ever think that maybe it's jus' the right thing to do?"

To his credit, Simon never flinched or stepped back. He simply returned edgily, "I know your type, Captain Reynolds, and I'm quite certain that the right thing has nothing to do with it."

Mal's nostril's flared and he leaned in, his voice low and dangerous to Simon's ears, "Then maybe you ought'a consider that I happen to like that arrogant, snipin' brother a' hers and have risked my crew not once, but twice, to rescue his _yong duh_ hide. _Dong ma_?!" And without giving Simon a chance to process any of what he'd just said, Mal gripped his shoulder and roughly covered the doctor's mouth with his own.

All the air rushed from his lungs, taking with them his thoughts, until he was generally focused on one fact: Yes. Malcolm Reynolds did taste like new copper.

And then, quickly as it came, it was gone and he was trying to stand on weak knees with only Mal's grip on his shoulders to hold him up.

"Get it through that _whoo dahn_ head a' yours, that I _ain't _after River!"

And then those hands were gone, too -- swirled away in a flurry of angry motion as Mal stomped down the passageway, muttering something or other about plowing...

Simon leaned shakily against the door behind him and ran fingertips over cherry-red lips. Right then he knew exactly what he'd have said if he'd been asked about his fears in the kitchen that night.

He was dead petrified of copper.

**END**


End file.
